disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream-Along With Mickey
Dream Along with Mickey is a live castle stage show in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom park. The stars Mickey Mouse along with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Story The show features Mickey and Friends as they celebrate the magic of dreams. The party starts off with a song and dance routine with Mickey and Friends. After the dance, Mickey finds out that stubborn Donald does not believe in dreams. To solve the problem, Mickey plans to have everyone's dreams come true, but Donald isn't convinced by Mickey's promise. Minnie wishes to be a princess. Mickey and Minnie dance with invited guests Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Snow White and her Prince. After the royals leave, Goofy's wish to be a pirate comes true. Donald and Goofy party with Captain Hook's pirate crew and welcome invited guests Peter Pan and Wendy. After the fun, the party is invaded by Captain Hook and his sidekick Mr. Smee. Peter decides to save the day and battle Hook in a heroic sword fight. Donald and Goofy help by getting Smee away from Wendy. Peter, Donald, Goofy, Wendy and the pirates scare Hook into giving in with an alarm clock which reminds Hook of his old nemesis, Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Afterwards, it is revealed that Hook and Smee were working for Maleficent, who decides to show up herself. Maleficent dreams of turning Walt Disney World to The Place Where Nightmares Come True, a play on the slogan The Place Where Dreams Come True. Donald comes up with an idea to save the day. Mickey catches on and realizes that the power of dreams can't be defeated by evil. Mickey and Friends, with the help of Disney Parks guests, defeat the villains and save the Magic Kingdom. Donald once again believes in dreams, now that he's learned that they can come true. Mickey and Friends along with all their guests celebrate the power of dreams as the show ends. Script *''(The cast comes out)'' *Minnie: (laughs) Hello, everyone! And welcome to today's big celebration! *Donald: Oh, boy! *Mickey: Hi, everybody! I made it! *Minnie: He's here! *Mickey: Hi, everybody, and welcome to the party. *Donald: Hi, Mickey. What's the surprise? *Donald: Is that the surprise? *Goofy: But, Donald, they're gonna bring their dreams along to share. *Donald: Aw, phooey! Nobody believes in dreams anymore. *Minnie: Oh, Donald. You mean you don't believe in dreams? Why, everyone believes in dreams! Voice Cast *Mickey Mouse - Wayne Allwine *Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor *Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo *Goofy - Bill Farmer *Peter Pan - Blayne Weaver *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee - Corey Burton *Maleficent - Susan Blakeslee Non speaking characters include Cinderella, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Wendy Darling, The Prince and Snow White. Gallery 2262136100030458477FlHnaA ph.jpg|Mickey and Friends Dream Along with Mickey - Peter Pan and Captain Hook.jpg|Peter Pan and Captain Hook 8577757183_5d15b204e3_b.jpg|Peter Pan in Dream Along With Mickey 246758_10150273418181215_5950651_n.jpg|Maleficent in Dream Along With Mickey tumblr_mmub9cX6jj1qdaww5o1_500.jpg|Snow White in Dream Along With Mickey Trivia *This was Corey Burton's final role of Mr. Smee. Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World Category:Shows in Magic Kingdom Category:Shows Category:Disney Stage Shows